


Zaćma

by Hek



Series: Brewerie nadrealistów [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, Realizm Magiczny, a czasem labirynt knajp, albo go nie zauważyliśmy, czasem nic, i co dalej, i wracanie do życia, koniec studiów, koniec świata, którego nie było, umieranie, uniwersytecko, zaświaty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: A co, jeśli zaświaty to labirynt knajp, w którym musisz odnaleźć tę jedną, właściwą?





	Zaćma

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie powstało w 2008 r.  
> Wrzucam je na AO3 w ramach Świątecznej Akcji Porządkowania Archiwum :)  
> Smacznego!

 

 

Nie wiedział, dlaczego za nim idzie. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, po jaką cholerę bawi się w detektywa ze starych filmów gangsterskich i śledzi gościa, z którym zamienił w życiu może ze trzy zdania. Nie znał nawet jego imienia, nie wspominając o nazwisku kończącym się zapewne na „ski” – bo czemu miałoby się kończyć inaczej? W końcu facet wtapiał się w tło. Tak usilnie próbował nie rzucać się w oczy, że trudno go było nie zauważyć: paradował po wydziale w kraciastej koszuli à la bard na wygnaniu, z nieodłącznym Marquezem pod pachą. Jerzy podejrzewał, że musi być z niego kawał nadętego palanta, takiego, co programowo nie brata się z tłuszczą. Z drugiej jednak strony, budził ciekawość. Emanujące z niego poczucie wyższości sprawiało, że człowiek miał ochotę zmieszać go z błotem, rozjechać ciężkim sprzętem, a potem przyglądać się dokonanym spustoszeniom. Niewielu znajomych z wydziału  budziło w Jerzym takie emocje. _Jakiekolwiek emocje_ , dodał uczciwie, bo prawda była taka, że z trudem wzbudzał w sobie coś więcej poza zimnym zainteresowaniem.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wrodzony stoicyzm jest rodzajem upośledzenia, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że studenci polonistyki – a przynajmniej znaczna ich część – nie byli warci nawet splunięcia. A już na pewno nie mieli w sobie literackiego potencjału. Gdyby ktoś próbował napisać o nich opowiadanie, spłodziłby taki kicz, że po jego spożyciu czytelnik z miejsca trafiłby na detoks. Dlatego Jerzy nawet nie próbował. Całe szczęście miał jeszcze tyle rozsądku, żeby nie ubierać w słowa jeleni na rykowisku.

Musiał się zatrzymać, bo taksówkarz ani myślał go przepuścić. Błoto rozbryzgało się na wszystkie strony, nie oszczędzając spodni Jerzego – chłopak zaklął pod nosem. Kubizmu nie trawił w żadnej postaci, nawet tej spieralnej. Najgorsze było jednak to, że Facet od Marqueza zdążył zniknąć za zakrętem. Ulica Mickiewicza, rozorana do nieprzytomności przez roboty drogowe, utrudniała szpiegowanie, psuła szyki, a w dodatku wymykała się zmysłom. Tam, gdzie jeszcze wczoraj znajdował się chodnik, ziała teraz ogromna dziura o postrzępionych brzegach, natomiast skręt w Konopnicką przypominał księżycowe wertepy. Bydgoskie Przedmieście zawsze było  niebezpieczną (a przy tym wyjątkowo kuszącą), dzielnicą. Remont nie powiedział o niej niczego nowego, po prostu podkreślił istniejący wcześnie stan rzeczy. A jednak Jerzy, który mieszkał w Toruniu od wielu lat, po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, że Bydgoskie, to całkiem inna rzeczywistość. Nic nie było tu takie, jakie wydawało się na pierwszy rzut oka; ulice uciekały stopom, kamienice wyglądały jak żywcem otynkowane olbrzymy, a ich mieszkańcy bardzo niechętnie patrzyli na intruzów. Po zmroku, to zagłębie lumpeksów i trzeciorzędnych sklepików, zamieniało się w pułapkę cieni. Nawet ktoś, kto zupełnie nie łapał konwencji horroru, musiał przyznać, że Bydgoskie Przedmieście ma potencjał. Widma bogatych wyzyskiwaczy i hitlerowskich notabli krążyły ulicami, zaglądając przechodniom w oczy.

Był przekonany, że akcję wywiadowczą trafił szlag, ale gdy wreszcie udało mu się przejść na drugą stronę jezdni, ponownie zobaczył znajomą sylwetkę. Podbiegł kawałek. Tamten nie szedł zbyt szybko, więc nietrudno było go dogonić. Jerzy przeklinał własną głupotę, nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak w napawaniu się irracjonalnością sytuacji. Odkąd zaczął pracować na pełny etat (na piątym roku było tak niewiele zajęć, że mógł sobie na to pozwolić) zachowywał się jak przykładny obywatel, który nosa nie wystawia poza z góry ustalone schematy. Na dodatek przyzwyczajał się do tej swojej normalności, do pożałowania godnego wygodnictwa umysłowego. Gdy to sobie pewnego dnia uświadomił, w biurze, między jednym kubkiem kawy a drugim, zrobiło mu się nieprzyjemnie. _Nie będę_ , _kurwa,_ _zasranym mundurowcem_ , pomyślał wtedy. Kilka dni później usłyszał dziwaczną rozmowę i zamiast ją zignorować – połknął haczyk.

Facet od Marqueza zdawał właśnie egzamin magisterski, gdy Jerzy wpadł na wydział. Rzadko ostatnio bywał w Collegium Maius, nazbierało się więc trochę spraw do uregulowania. Przed kantorkiem teatrologów i filmoznawców kłębił się tłumek, bukiety kwiatów leżały na parapecie i ławce; wyczuwało się nerwówkę i ogólne podniecenie. Jedna z dziewczyn kasłała jak gruźlik w ostatnim stadium choroby, dwie pozostałe zbyt często i zbyt głośno się śmiały. Chłopak, wysoki i długi jak wieszak na kapelusze, patrzył przez okno i nerwowo stukał opuszkami palców w oparcie krzesła.

–  Cześć. – Jerzy wyminął ich i poszedł dalej, w kierunku gabinetu swojego promotora. Już chciał zapukać, gdy kątem oka zarejestrował jakiś ruch. Ktoś miał już egzamin za sobą.

Chłopak, który wyszedł z kantorka, wyglądał na zagubionego. Jakby spodziewał się innego korytarza i innych ludzi czekających na swoją kolej. Jego głos utonął w ogólnym gwarze, zresztą Jerzy niespecjalnie wsłuchiwał się w to, co mówili. Uderzyła go malarskość sceny. Dopiero, gdy Facet od Marqueza  (teraz go wreszcie poznał, mimo braku koszuli w kratę) odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę bocznej klatki schodowej, słowa zaczęły wracać na właściwe miejsca.

–  Zaczekaj! – krzyknęła blondynka w okularach. – Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

–  Jasne. – Zatrzymał się w pobliżu okna. – Zdałem na pięć, więc teraz mogę się powiesić z nadmiaru szczęścia. Muszę tylko wyszukać odpowiedni hak.

–  Bardzo zabawne. – Wydęła wargi. – Lepiej chodź z nami na wódkę, powiesisz się później. Jacek stawia. To znaczy, o ile go nie obleją…

–  Nie obleją. Jest za głupi, żeby oblać. Sorry, Iga, ale naprawdę nie mam nastroju. Przyjdź na mój pogrzeb, to cię trochę postraszę. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Tylko żadnych szlochów, jasne?

–  Taa, pamiętam: „I zapiją mój pogrzeb oraz własną biedę”. Jakbyś zmienił zdanie, albo nie znalazł haka, to zadzwoń. Będziemy pewnie w Niebie, ale może nam odbić, wtedy pójdziemy gdzie indziej.

–  Miłej zabawy – rzucił na odczepnego, myśląc już o czym innym. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

–  Jest pan, panie magistrze, kompletnym świrem. Zdaje pan sobie z tego sprawę?

–  Jak cholera…

Jerzy nie wszedł do gabinetu i nie rozmawiał z promotorem, chociaż w tym właśnie celu zerwał się z roboty i przyszedł na wydział. Zastygł z ręką na klamce, nie nacisnął jej jednak. Coś w nim nagle pękło, zardzewiały trybiki w mózgu zaczęły pracować pełną parą. _Do diabła_ , pomyślał, _jak ja dawno niczego nie napisałem!_  Runął w dół, po schodach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie na raz. Przypomniał sobie jak kiedyś, na pierwszym roku zjeżdżał po poręczy, nie zważając na ironiczne komentarze przyjaciół. _Co się ze mną porobiło?_ Nie umiał sobie tego wytłumaczyć. Gdy wreszcie wypadł na zewnątrz, zobaczył, że Facet od Marqueza stoi na przejściu dla pieszych i czeka na zielone światło, a potem idzie dalej, wymijając robotników. Bez wahania ruszył za nim.

Zapłonęły latarnie, ulica Mickiewicza ostatecznie zerwała z realizmem. Jedna z plotkujących przed sklepem kobiet odwróciła się i spojrzała prosto na Jerzego – zamiast oczu miała dwie czarne dziury. Jej koleżanka splunęła z rozmachem, a potem skręciła w wąskie przejście, które kończyło się podwórzem pełnym szajerków gospodarczych. Przed sobą pchała wózek. Coś w nim gruchotało: może kości, a może butelki z bimbrem.

Facet od Marqueza rozpływał się w przytłumionym świetle, Jerzy musiał uważać, żeby nie stracić go z oczu. To była jego gwiazda polarna, jedyny punkt orientacyjny. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że gość po prostu gdzieś tu mieszka i właśnie wraca do domu. Albo, ewentualnie, zamierza upić się do nieprzytomności w Czarnym Tulipanie, ulubionym lokalu studentów sztuk pięknych. Nie odpowiadało mu towarzystwo znajomych z wydziału, ale mógł przecież umówić się z kimś innym. Egzamin magisterski, to niezły powód do świętowania. Nawet dla kogoś, kto udaje romantyka powiewającego płaszczem na Mont Blanc.

Rowów i dziur było coraz mniej, robotnicy jeszcze tu nie dotarli. Ulica aż prosiła o zmianę nawierzchni, asfalt łuszczył się jak stara tapeta i nieprzyjemnie uwierał w podeszwy. Jerzy wyminął kałużę. Wtedy w oczy rzucił mu się napis „Pieczątki”, a wyobraźnia błyskawicznie przerobiła go na „Pieczone szczątki _”. Co za makabreska_ , pomyślał bez zdziwienia. Przejeżdżająca obok półciężarówka domalowała na spodniach kolejne wzory, ochlapała też kurtkę, która jeszcze dwa dni wcześniej wisiała na wieszaku w sklepie, nieskazitelnie szara i pachnąca nowością. Kamienice pochylały się nad Jerzym, jakby nie potrafiły utrzymać pionu.

Trzy minuty później stało się jasne, że tamten wcale nie zmierza do Czarnego Tulipana. Stanął przed jednym z domów, przyglądał mu się przez krótką chwilę, a potem pchnął drzwi i zniknął w przedsionku. Nie było ani zamka, ani domofonu, więc Jerzy również bez problemu dostał się do środka. Niestety, nie mógł zapalić światła – żarówkę dawno ktoś ukradł. Kikut lampy kołysał się jak wisielec na gałęzi, raz w prawo, raz w lewo, targany przez wiatr, który wpadał tu z podwórka-studni. Nie było słychać kroków, więc Facet od Marqueza zdążył się zaszyć w jednym z mieszkań, albo wyszedł przez drzwiczki pomazane srebrnym sprayem, nie zamykając ich za sobą. Jerzy od razu obstawił drugą możliwość, pierwsza wydała mu się zbyt banalna. Dlatego wślizgnął się na podwórze i stanął twarzą w twarz z zielonym śmietnikiem, który obwieszczał światu, że „Kacyk kocha Dagmarę”, a „Gaga to ostatnia kurwa”. Do parterowego baraku zajmującego jeden bok podwórza, ktoś przyczepił kawałek tektury z wymalowanymi odręcznie literami. Układały się w trzy słowa:  Pub Koniec Świata. _Prawie jak z Gałczyńskiego: urojona knajpa na urojonym podwórzu śmierdzącym szczynami. Brakuje tylko Hermenegildy Kociubińskiej w negliżu._ Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu; absurd otumaniał lepiej od alkoholu, szczególnie po tak długiej przerwie.

Odruchowo rozluźnił szalik, chciał mieć pewność, że powietrze będzie miało swobodny przepływ. Potem dotknął drewnianych drzwi – nie poczuł ani ciepła, ani dziwnego mrowienia w palcach, to było najzwyklejsze drewno. Szorstkie i nieprzyjemne. Jeśli celem właściciela lokalu było odstraszenie klientów, zrealizował go w stu procentach. A jeżeli zamierzał przy tym ożywić archetyp szemranej knajpy, w której spotyka się towarzystwo spod ciemnej gwiazdy,  nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszego miejsca. Scenografia zapierała dech.

 _Jak już być idiotą, to do końca_. W baraku śmierdziało gorzej niż na podwórku, na dodatek dym skutecznie utrudniał orientację. Jerzy, trzymając się poręczy, schodził do piwnicy albo do sali tortur – czort jeden wiedział, co się tam mogło znajdować. Szmer głosów stawał się wyraźniejszy, dało się nawet odróżnić poszczególne słowa. Zabrzmiał  też akordeon, ale po serii fałszywych dźwięków, umilkł. Gdy wybuchły śmiechy, Jerzy stracił czujność i pozwolił, by stopnie zlały się w jedną masę, śliską jak lód. Stracił równowagę i potoczył się w dół. Świat zawirował, zapłonął, a potem zgasł, jakby ktoś odłączył go od prądu.

Po chwili, która mogła trwać sekundę albo kilka lat, poczuł obezwładniające zimno. Chciał się podnieść z ziemi, ale ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa.

– Nie trzeba było mnie śledzić, wtedy miałbyś obie nogi całe. Co cię, do cholery, podkusiło?

Otworzył oczy. Z początku nie mógł dostrzec niczego poza obezwładniającą ciemnością, dopiero później zaczął odróżniać poszczególne elementy przestrzeni.Kilka stołów, krzeseł, bar z niechlujnie ułożonych cegieł… Pokraczne sylwetki krążyły dookoła, wietrząc łup albo sensację, która rozproszyłaby nudę barowego dnia powszedniego. Nad Jerzym pochylał się Facet od Marqueza; jego twarz była niewyraźna, przypominała fragment jakiegoś obrazu; ktoś przesadnie rozmazał pastele albo dodał zbyt dużo wody do farb.

Wtedy do świadomości wdarł się ból. Prawa noga była nienaturalnie wygięta i bolała jak ząb tuż przed wyrwaniem. _Zwichnięta? Złamana?_ Chciał się przekręcić na bok, ale i to mu się nie udało, był zdany na łaskę bądź niełaskę klientów Końca Świata. _Trzeba wezwać karetkę!_

 _–_ Karetka teraz nie przyjedzie – Facet od Marqueza czytał mu w myślach. – Bardzo mi przykro, ale sam się wpakowałeś w to gówno. Póki co, spróbuję cię przenieść w inne miejsce.

– W inne… miejsce? – Głos też nie działał jak trzeba, kaleczył gardło.

– Tak. Nie ruszaj się.

Cienie zacieśniły krąg. Były tak blisko, że Jerzy mógłby ich dotknąć, gdyby wyciągnął rękę. Nie zrobił tego jednak.

– Marcin, chyba cię pojebało! – Przez tłum przedarł się jakiś mężczyzna. – Wiesz, czym grożą takie zabawy?

– Mam go zostawić w tej spelunie? Na żywca? To palant, ale nie zasłużył na taki koniec!

– A ty co, kurwa, Matka Teresa jesteś? – Tamten nie ukrywał wzburzenia. – Stoczył się na własne życzenie, teraz może być już tylko gorzej.  Dobrze o tym wiesz!  Dlatego…

Dalsze słowa rozpadły się w ciszy, Jerzy znowu stracił przytomność.

 

*

 

Obudziła go muzyka. Najpierw nieco przytłumiona, dobiegająca zza grubej szyby, potem coraz wyraźniejsza i boleśnie namacalne. Nie znał się na instrumentach, jego wiedza muzyczna nie przekraczała szkolnego minimum, ale potrafił wyczuć klimat. Wiedział z jaką epoką ma do czynienia: spędził w niej ładnych parę tygodni, gdy pisał pracę zaliczeniową z poezji Tuwima. Międzywojnie poznałby z zamkniętymi oczami – oczywiście międzywojnie zmitologizowane, literackie, daleko odbiegające od oryginału. I właśnie dlatego prawdziwsze. Przepuszczone przez wewnętrzny system wczesnego ostrzegania, wydestylowane, kuszące fokstrotem. Tak bliskie, jak koszula ciału, a jednocześnie tak odległe, jak pierwsza i ostatnia strona książki.

Nawet przez chwilę nie łudził się, że śni.

– Boli? – Facet od Marqueza wyglądał inaczej, miał na sobie staroświecki garnitur, który pasował mu bardziej niż sportowa kurtka i dżinsy. Siedział na krześle wyściełanym diabelsko czerwoną materią i palił papierosa. Jerzy uświadomił sobie, że leży na kanapie i czuje się całkiem nieźle. Tylko trochę kręciło mu się w głowie.

– Nie… nie wiem – mruknął. Ogarnął wzrokiem przestronną salę pełną rozbawionych ludzi. Na podeście stała orkiestra i właśnie przygotowywała się do zagrania kolejnego szybkiego kawałka.

– Świetnie, że nie wiesz. Bo to znaczy, że nie boli. – Facet od Marqueza zaciągnął się dymem.  – Ale nie ciesz się tak bardzo, to tylko chwilowe odroczenie wyroku. Właściwie powinienem ci obić mordę… – zrobił efektowną pauzę. –  Tyle, że nie uchodzi. Przynajmniej nie tutaj.

Jerzy podniósł się nieco i sięgnął po szklankę, którą mu podsunął jego towarzysz. _Marcin? Chyba tak ma na imię…_ Napój był mocny i nie przypominał żadnego znanego Jerzemu alkoholu. Od razu postawił go na nogi.

– Co to za miejsce? – zapytał.

Marcin wzruszył ramionami.

– Trudno powiedzieć – odparł. –  Załóżmy jednak, że to Hybrydy. Całkiem fajna knajpa. Pomyślałem, że ją zrozumiesz.

– Zrozumiem? – zdziwił się.

– Tak. Zrozumienie jest ważne. Jeżeli załapiesz linię przewodnią, to dojdziesz do sedna i każdy kieliszek wódki będzie nieziemskim przeżyciem. Popatrz na nich. – Wskazał mężczyzn siedzących przy sąsiednim stoliku. – Cholerny dysonans, nie czujesz tego? Haszysz nie pasuje do Hybryd. Do karawanseraju i owszem, do modernistycznego domu schadzek – czemu nie, ale tutaj? Nie! Oni powinni trafić gdzie indziej. Problem w tym, że jeszcze tego nie pojęli.

– Knajpiarska filozofia. Powinni ją wykładać na uniwersytecie. – Jerzy pokręcił głową.

– Nie śmiej się, bo to poważna sprawa. Sam się kiedyś przekonasz. Właściwy dobór klientów, to połowa sukcesu! A do tego dochodzi kupa szczegółów, które pozornie nie mają znaczenia, a w gruncie rzeczy…  – urwał. Popatrzył z uwagą na Jerzego, jego tęczówki lekko fosforyzowały.  – Ale nie o tym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać, prawda?

Coraz więcej par hulało na parkiecie. Drobno krojone dźwięki zachęcały do tańca, do zatraty w ruchu. Kolorowe szkiełka żyrandoli roziskrzały suknie kobiet, odbijały się też w szklankach i kieliszkach, które roznosili kelnerzy. Nikt nie próbował zachować trzeźwości. Szampan lał się strumieniami, a wybuchy śmiechu coraz częściej wtórowały muzyce.

–  Skoro zachciało ci się zabawy w detektywa, to pewnie masz do mnie jakiś interes – ciągnął Facet od Marqueza, jakby cuda Hybryd nie robiły na nim wrażenia. – Cały zamieniam się w słuch.

Jerzy odruchowo wplątał palce we włosy. Przechwycił spojrzenie jakiejś kobiety o przesadnie wymalowanych wargach; stukała paznokciem w kieliszek. Nie miał pojęcia, co mówić, od czego zacząć, sam przecież nie potrafił wyjaśnić swojego zachowania. Myśli same wiązały się w wiersz pełen oksymoronów i pleonazmów.

– Dobrze by się ciebie pisało – stwierdził  w końcu bez przekonania. Zabrzmiało to idiotycznie, ale było za późno na zmianę decyzji. Tamten nie zareagował od razu, dopiero po dłuższej chwili parsknął śmiechem.

– To nie było pytanie – zauważył, gdy wreszcie się uspokoił. – A ja jestem zbyt trzeźwy, żeby przyjmować do wiadomości zdania oznajmujące. Taki ze mnie bohater literacki, jak z ciebie Homer! – prychnął. – Jestem gramatycznie niepoprawny, ciężkostrawny i niespójny fabularnie. Nadaję się wyłącznie do skryptu dla przyszłych psychoterapeutów!

Kieliszki znowu były pełne, chociaż żaden z kelnerów nie podszedł do ich stolika. Tym razem napój smakował miętowo i koił zmysły. Jerzy ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że ściany lokalu ciemnieją, a na podłodze pojawia się kwiatowa mozaika.

– Możesz mnie uważać za wariata, ale mówię serio. Chodzi tylko o literaturę. Kiedyś trochę pisałem, potem mi przeszło, a teraz…

– Pisanie nigdy nie przechodzi. – Facet od Marqueza znowu był poważny i trochę nieobecny. Jerzy pomyślał, że faktycznie coś w tym jest: niewłaściwy człowiek w niewłaściwej knajpie zwraca na siebie uwagę. Hybrydy nie pasowały do Marcina i to się czuło. – Jesteś jeszcze bardziej pochrzaniony, niż myślałem!  Trudno ci będzie wrócić…

– Dlaczego?

Marcin popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

– Bo musisz tego chcieć. Chcieć, rozumiesz?  Naprawdę nie widzisz, co się dzieje? – machnął ręką, nie wskazując niczego konkretnego. Mozaika kwiatowa była coraz wyraźniejsza, pęczniała od zieleni i błękitów, natomiast na ścianach wyrosły płaskorzeźby. Stoły obniżyły się nagle niemal o połowę; przypominały teraz złote monety albo miniaturowe słońca. Dym zasnuł całe pomieszczenie. Czerwonousta kobieta kichnęła w chusteczkę, a potem przytuliła się do swojego przyjaciela o fizjonomii dziewiętnastowiecznego lorda.  Oboje wyglądali na zaskoczonych.  – Lepiej przestań! Jak zaczniesz samowolnie zmieniać lokale, to mogę za tobą nie nadążyć, a wtedy…

Jerzy nie usłyszał dalszego ciągu, nagły ból całkiem go oszołomił. Muzyka uderzyła prosto w mózg, była ostra i  przeszywająca. Nie miała nic wspólnego z fokstrotem, a człowiek, który grał na piszczałce, do złudzenia przypominał jednego z bohaterów „Baśni z tysiąca i jednej nocy”.  W jego oczach odbijały się płomienie pochodni.

– Szlag by to!  – Znajomy głos ustabilizował przestrzeń, już nie drgała jak w konwulsjach. Różany olejek wzmagał mdłości. – Jerzy?

Dziewczyna tańczyła w rytm muzyki, jej ruchy hipnotyzowały, były niepokojąco doskonałe. Wszyscy widzowie pochłaniali ją wzrokiem, raz po raz sięgając po słodkie aż do przesady bakalie maczane w cukrze. Złote węże oplatały krzesła, ale większość gości rozsiadła się na ziemi, na bogato haftowanych poduszkach. Jerzy również. Jego ciało znowu było ciężkie jak ołów i domagało się odpoczynku. Po nodze spacerował skarabeusz, który rozpłynął się, gdy tylko zgasły ostatnie dźwięki.

– Lepiej zapalmy, bo nas zlinczują. – Facet od Marqueza wyglądał tak, jakby urodził się w szarawarach. Rzucił kilka obco brzmiących słów do jednego z młodych chłopaków stojących pod ścianą, a ten zaraz przyniósł fajkę wodną.  Potem bezszelestnie odszedł. – Mówiłem już, że jesteś idiotą? – Uniósł brwi do góry. – Nie? To niniejszym mówię: JESTEŚ IDIOTĄ! I może faktycznie powinieneś tu zostać na zawsze, bo wtedy na świecie byłoby o jednego idiotę mniej!

Nie odpowiedział. Nie był już pewien, czy na sąsiedniej poduszce faktycznie ktoś siedzi, czy to tylko cienie ślizgają się po ścianach, oszukując wzrok. Na kostkach i przedramionach tancerki brzęczały bransolety, a fajka wodna smakowała migdałami. Skarabeusz, siedzący teraz na piersi, dusił jak astma i  wysysał resztki energii.

Bębny zagłuszyły wszystko.

 

*

 

Kufel przeleciał nad ich głowami i uderzył w ścianę, rozbijając się w drobny mak. Chwilę później tę samą drogę pokonał talerz ze śledziami i butelka rumu. Facet od Marqueza otrzepał się z drobinek szkła i sięgnął po karty, które leżały na brzegu stołu.

– Znaczone – stwierdził. Tasował niedbale, z wprawą. Najwidoczniej robił to wcześniej wiele razy. – Partyjka pokera odpada….  Swoją drogą – dodał z przekąsem.  – Stereotypy są przerażające. Skoro tawerna, to na pewno mordobicie, szulerzy i tanie dziwki. Jaka wygoda! Nie trzeba myśleć, scena sama zapełnia się rekwizytami. Szkoda tylko, że nie pozwoliłeś mi zabrać fajki wodnej, cholernie mi smakowała…

Miał na sobie rozchełstaną koszulę rodem z filmu o piratach i wąskie, czerwone spodnie. Wpasowywał się w tło. Natomiast Jerzy zupełnie nie radził sobie z konwencją. _Co ja tu robię, przecież nie znam ani jednej szanty, a statkiem płynąłem tylko raz, z Gdańska na Hel…!_

– No ja nie mam pojęcia, co ty tu robisz. – Facet od Marqueza właśnie raczył się rumem. – Sam powinieneś to wiedzieć, skoro nas tutaj przywlokłeś. Może naczytałeś się w dzieciństwie książek przygodowych? Diabli wiedzą, co siedzi w twoim popapranym  czerepie…  – westchnął. –  Na twoim miejscu wybrałbym mniej wilgotny klimat, ale mam wrażenie, że moje zdanie przestało się liczyć.

Ktoś zaczął śpiewać. Potem dołączyła się harmonijka – grał na niej kulawy barman i radził sobie całkiem nieźle, tony harmonizowały z atmosferą lokalu. Skrzypce łkały w ramionach podstarzałego marynarza, który wcześniej kopcił fajkę przy kominku i opowiadał o Compass Rose _. Najgorsza łajba po tej stronie Atlantyku, t_ łumaczył, a słuchacze przytakiwali, raz po raz dolewając mu wódki do piwa. Opowiadaczem był kiepskim, skrzypkiem jeszcze gorszym, ale zawianemu towarzystwu i tak było wszystko jedno. Przytupywali, nucili refreny i podszczypywali dziewczyny, które nie miały nic przeciwko temu. Ich hiszpańskie spódnice wirowały w tańcu.

Olśnienie przyszło nagle. W pewnej chwili po prostu zrozumiał, gdzie się znajduje, nie wiedział tylko, w jakim celu. Ale zamierzał się dowiedzieć.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytał. Noga znowu zaczynała go rwać.

Facet od Marqueza zastygł z kieliszkiem w dłoni. Jego twarz, zwykle nieprzenikniona, na krótką chwilę stała się przezroczysta jak szkło. Jerzy zobaczył strach – podłoże każdego buntu, i rozdzierającą od środka pustkę. Żaden alkohol nie mógł jej zapełnić. Samotność była tak wszechogarniającą, że duszna tawerna na chwilę zmieniła się w lodowiec; grabiały ręce, oddechy zamarzały w pół słowa. Hiszpańskie spódnice dziewcząt przypominały teraz lodowe kwiaty, tak kruche i delikatne, że każdy dotyk groził katastrofą.

A potem wszystko wróciło do stanu wyjściowego. Marcin uśmiechał się zagadkowo, a jego palce wygrywały na stole jakąś melodię.

– Nie wiesz, jak to jest – powiedział spokojnie – gdy nagle traci się podstawę. Masz wtedy dwa wyjścia: możesz się przystosować, to bardziej rozsądna opcja, ale możesz też wybrać…

– Koniec świata.

– Właśnie.

Pili w milczeniu. Stara szanta płynęła powoli, nie spiesząc się, ale też ani na chwilę nie zmieniając rytmu. Ściany były już drewniane, na belkach stropowych ktoś wyrzezał parzenice. Skrzypce obejmował teraz niewysoki góral, a wspierali go towarzysze – jeden na basach, drugi na piszczałkach z lipowego drewna.

– A niech to! – Facet od Marqueza odstawił plecak ze stelażem i podwinął rękawy kurtki. – Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko tu trafimy! Wprawiasz się. Zohylina, to bardzo przyjemne miejsce, można naładować akumulatory i odpocząć.  A to się bardzo przydaje, szczególnie po długiej wędrówce.

Śpiewali o Janicku, którego Orawianie potłukli za kradzież owiec, później zmienili repertuar na bardziej frywolny. Dzbany grzanego wina krążyły po sali i każdy mógł sobie nalać tyle, ile chciał. Goście rozmawiali przede wszystkim o swoich wyprawach, wymieniali się spostrzeżeniami, omawiali stan szlaków i schronisk górskich. W okna uderzały płatki śniegu – dujawica była tak potężna, że nikt nie odważył się ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Zresztą powoli zapadał zmrok, a nad szczytami zaczynały rozbłyskiwać gwiazdy.

– Czyli po prostu się wystraszyłeś – Jerzy wrócił do przerwanej rozmowy, nie zamierzał dać za wygraną. – Zamiast zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością jak każdy normalny człowiek, ty…

– Normalny człowiek? – Tamten wszedł mu w słowo. – Sprecyzuj pojęcie! Czy ty, na przykład, jesteś normalnym człowiekiem? Bo coś mi się widzi, że nie bardzo, skoro zamiast iść do promotora, biegasz w kółko jak pies za własnym ogonem.

– Zawszę mogę to zmienić – odparł sucho. – Natomiast ty zamknąłeś za sobą drzwi i będziesz do zasranego Armagedonu szukać właściwej knajpy. À propos, jaka ona jest? – nie mógł sobie odmówić odrobiny złośliwości.  –  Masz chociaż jakieś wytyczne?

Marcin zagryzł wargi.  Jasne, że nie miał. I za nic nie chciał się do tego przyznać.

– No dobra. – Jerzy wzruszył ramionami. – Nie odpowiadaj. W zasadzie niewiele mnie to obchodzi, tak mi się tylko zapytało. Proponuję wypić jeszcze po jednym grzańcu, po to są przecież knajpy, prawda? Żeby pić i rozmawiać. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

– Nie. – Potrząsnął głową. – Banalizujesz sprawę! Chodzi o coś więcej – urwał. – ale i tak nie zrozumiesz. Pracuj sobie lepiej w tym swoim banku i nie wracaj do pisania, bo kompletnie się do tego nie nadajesz – w jego głosie zabrzmiała pogarda i Jerzy poczuł się dotknięty.

Dwie dziewczyny pochylały się nad mapą i ustalały trasę na dzień następny.  _Śnieg nie_ _będzie już padał, zobaczysz, możemy sobie pozwolić na trudniejsze podejście._ Druga nie chciała się zgodzić, ciemne korkociągi włosów podskakiwały przy każdym gwałtownym ruchu głowy. _Zwariowałaś, chcesz nas zabić? Przecież tam są łańcuchy! A poza tym kamienie będą tak oblodzone, że na bank pospadamy i połamiemy kości. Nie zamierzam ryzykować dla twojego widzimisię!_

Góralska kapela odpoczywała, za to do gitary dorwał się jakiś młodzik w koszuli do złudzenia przypominającej tą, w której tak często paradował po wydziale Facet od Marqueza. Popłynęły pierwsze tony ballady o górach i o wolności, niemożliwej do kupienia za żadne pieniądze świata.

Nagle ból zerwał połączenia między mózgiem a resztą ciała, obrysował wargi siecią grymasów. Jerzy upuścił gliniany kubek pełen wina, bo nie był w stanie dłużej utrzymać go w dłoni. Przed oczami wirowały płonące obręcze. Noga kurczyła się i rozkurczała niezależnie od woli mózgu.

– Nie! – krzyknął. Próbował nawet przytrzymać się stołu, ale prądy powietrza były nieubłagane. – Jeszcze nie teraz! – Marcin, zamiast mu pomóc, siłą oderwał jego palce od drewnianego blatu. Goście Zohyliny poderwali się ze swoich miejsc, żaden jednak nie zareagował; na ich twarzach współczucie mieszało się z obrzydzeniem.

Cisza była przytłaczająca. A potem wybuchła feerią dźwięków, dobrze znajomych, a jednocześnie tak bardzo zaskakujących.

Trafili do Nieba.

 

*

 

Kafelki przyjemnie chłodziły czoło, Jerzy najchętniej leżałby na tej podłodze przez następne kilka stuleci. Wiedział, że jeżeli  wstanie, z pewnością zahaczy wzrokiem o lustro, a nie miał ochoty na oglądanie własnej gęby. Szczególnie, że nie znajdowała się w zbyt dobrym stanie. Z tego powodu wybrał opcję mniej inwazyjną psychicznie – od dłuższego czasu tkwił w tej samej pozycji i podziwiał sedes od dołu. Woda, która kapała z kranu, stanowiła przyjemne tło dźwiękowe.

Dobrze znał to miejsce, w Niebie bywał wiele razy. Szczególnie zimą, bo lokal oferował doskonałe grzane piwo z korzeniami. Z głośników zwykle płynął jazz albo poezja śpiewana, a całe pomieszczenie, od kamiennej posadzki po strop zawieszony na dwóch kolumnach, tonęło w zmierzchu. Nawet jeśli przypadkiem była dziesiąta rano. Facet od Marqueza też tu czasem przychodził i siadywał przy niewielkim stoliku w pobliżu wejścia. Trudno powiedzieć, o czym wtedy myślał, być może zastanawiał się, kim są ludzie, na których patrzy. Pił jedno piwo za drugim, a potem wspinał się po schodach na górę i znikał w którejś z ulic prowadzących do Wisły. Czasami towarzyszyła mu ta blondynka, Iga, częściej jednak spacerował sam i chyba mu to nie przeszkadzało – w każdym razie nie próbował niczego zmienić. Był samotnikiem z wyboru i przekonania, albo bardzo skutecznie sobie wmawiał, że ludzie nie są mu potrzebni do szczęścia.

– Szkoda, że mnie nie dogoniłeś na ulicy. – Siedział na szafce pod lustrem i właśnie wkładał palce pod strumień bieżącej wody. Musiała być bardzo zimna lub bardzo gorąca, bo skrzywił się i cofnął dłoń. Popatrzył na Jerzego ze smutkiem. – Wierz mi, teraz jest już trochę za późno na zacieśnianie więzów przyjaźni. Powinieneś się stąd wynosić, póki rzeczywistość jest płynna.  Ja nie żartuję! Taka okazja może się nie powtórzyć!

Kafelki były lekko chropowate i zielonkawe _. Oglonione_ , pomyślał, _jakbym trafił na samo dno oceanu. Kiepska metafora, problem w tym, że nie stać mnie teraz na inną._ Zza drzwi zamkniętych na haczyk dobiegały głosy, dym wciskał się wszystkimi szparami i malował w powietrzu etniczne wzory. Jerzy czuł, że zbliża się granica, której nie powinien przekraczać. Za nią ciągnęło się już tylko białe pole pełne ciszy i zmarzniętych na kość gałęzi. _To kuszące, ale niekoniecznie w tym opowiadaniu, trzeba jak najszybciej zmienić wątek._

Podniósł się i przez chwilę walczył na spojrzenia z własnym odbiciem. Skończyło się jak zwykle – remisem. Facet od Marqueza sięgnął po papierowy ręcznik, podał go Jerzemu, a potem nacisnął klamkę.

– Wynocha – powiedział szorstko. – Tylko nie zleć znowu ze schodów, bo możesz sobie zrobić krzywdę.

– Już zrobiłem.

– Eetam.  – Marcin wzruszył ramionami. – Do wesela się zagoi! Albo do pogrzebu. Panowie w karetce jakoś cię połatają.

Nie wiedział, czy podać mu rękę, czy po prostu wyjść i nie odwracać się za siebie. Facet od Marqueza wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni dżinsów i stał w lekkim rozkroku, jakby tylko taka pozycja pozwalała mu utrzymać równowagę. Uśmiechał się kpiąco.

– No…? – uniósł brwi do góry. 

– Bawiłeś się w Stachurę? – Jerzy nie wytrzymał, po prostu nie mógł tego zrozumieć. – Musiałeś wybrać akurat kurewską smugę cienia? Przecież było tyle innych możliwości! Ten finał nie nadaje się nawet do pieca, naprawdę nie da się go napisać inaczej?

– Sorry. – Facet od Marqueza rozłożył ręce. – Przecież ci mówiłem, że kiepski ze mnie bohater literacki. Zdałem egzamin i nagle dotarło do mnie, że nie potrafię…  – pokręcił głową. – Dajmy temu spokój. Nie mogłem i już! Znikaj, chyba słyszę karetkę. Zaraz tu będzie.

Rzeczywiście, sygnał wzmagał się, rósł i pęczniał, ogarniał wszystko. Jerzy jeszcze raz popatrzył na Marcina, właściwie bez żadnej głębszej refleksji, a potem kopnął drzwi i znalazł się w głównej sali Nieba. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Na fotelach w pobliżu pianina rozsiedli się świeżo upieczeni magistrowie filologii polskiej. Palili papierosy i pili grzańca, dyskutując przy tym na błahe tematy, wymagające wyjątkowo skomplikowanej terminologii fachowej. Tylko Iga milczała, zajęta własnymi myślami. Atmosfera lokalu wyraźnie jej nie służyła.

– Niech zgadnę – powiedział dryblas, który do złudzenia przypominał wieszak na kapelusze. – Chodzi o Marcina? Też sobie problem znalazłaś! Pewnie siedzi w swojej rupieciarni na Mickiewicza i ogląda kreskówki. Nie chciał się z nami napić, jego strata. Zresztą bardzo dobrze, że go nie ma, zawsze mocno mnie wkurwiał.

– Panie magistrze! – posiadaczka długiego, ciemnego warkocza udała oburzenie. – Ależ pan jest wulgarny!

– No jasne, że jestem – zgodził się. – Jak jasna cholera jestem. I dlatego twierdzę, że Iga powinna wypić kolejnego browara, może jej się trochę w mózgu rozjaśni.

– Żeby tu chodziło o mózg, to pół biedy…

Iga wstała i bez słowa zaczęła się ubierać.

– Co robisz? Przecież siedzimy tu dopiero godzinę! – Chłopak zrozumiał, że przeholowali, było już jednak za późno. – Iga, żartowaliśmy, nie bądź taka drażliwa!

– Iga!

Ale Igi już nie było, trzasnęły przeszklone drzwi. Wtedy Jerzy, który obserwował całą scenę zza kamiennej kolumny podtrzymującej strop, poczuł, że świat się rozpada. Niebo traciło barwy, szarzało, znikało we mgle – a on razem z nim. W końcu nie zostało z niego nic poza pulsującym bólem i świadomością, że właśnie dokonało się coś, czego nie będzie można odwrócić. W kątach piwnicy wyrosły pajęczyny, a woń grzanego wina zmieniła się w otępiający zapach stęchlizny. Karetka była już blisko, od jej jazgotu trząsł się sufit, wprawiając w ruch wirowy kukłę przywiązaną do haka.

Nie mógł się podnieść, noga musiała być złamana. Gdy zobaczył ciało, chciał od razu je odciąć, ale przecenił własną zręczność i spadł ze schodów. Nadal nie wiedział, co czuje: strach, obrzydzenie, litość; chciał się po prostu stąd wydostać i nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym. Po raz pierwszy zetknął się ze śmiercią, przy takiej konfrontacji pryska każdy stoicyzm, nawet ten wrodzony. Jerzy zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli zacznie rozbierać emocje na części pierwsze, to spanikuje, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Całe szczęście do piwnicy zajrzał jakiś pijaczek zwabiony hałasem i – zanim obrzygał sobie buty – zdążył zadzwonić po karetkę. Pomoc była blisko, wystarczyło  spokojnie na nią zaczekać.

_Spokojnie…_

Gdyby wpadł do tej piwnicy pięć minut wcześniej, zamiast kręcić się po klatce schodowej jak ostatni półgłówek, być może zdążyłby na czas. Gdyby zaczepił faceta na ulicy, zamiast bawić się w szpiega, może udałoby mu się…  _Nie, nic z tego_ , pokręcił głową. Musiał zacisnąć zęby, bo ból stawał się coraz trudniejszy do wytrzymania. _Ta historia od początku zmierzała do takiego finału. Nawet gdybym bardzo się starał i tak nie wymyśliłbym lepszego zakończenia._

Facet od Marqueza musiał mieć niezły ubaw, gdziekolwiek się znajdował. Może w Zohylinie? Tam mu się podobało najbardziej, chociaż nie była to knajpa z jego marzeń. Jerzy wbijał paznokcie w ramię, żeby zapomnieć o rwaniu w nodze, albo żeby nie patrzeć na coś, co jeszcze przed godziną było żywym człowiekiem. Próbował liczyć do stu, uspokoić oddech, ale już przy dwudziestce się poddał, wybierając tępą obserwację ściany. Gdzieś na górze wybuchł gwar – histeryczny, kobiecy głos domagał się wyjaśnień _. No tak, Iga przyszła sprawdzić, co z Marcinem. Tylko tego brakowało!_ Całe szczęście nie pozwolono jej zejść na dół.

– O kurwa – mruknął jeden z sanitariuszy. –  Robert, widziałeś napis? **Pub Koniec Świata** , ktoś miał naprawdę spaczone poczucie humoru….

– Już po pana idziemy! – krzyknął drugi i włączył latarkę. Jerzy zamknął oczy, nieoczekiwany blask całkowicie go oślepił.

 _Jeżeli tak naprawdę jest_ , myślał powoli, z trudem odrywając słowo od słowa, _jeżeli faktycznie trzeba trafić do właściwej knajpy, to ja bym chciał  taką małą, przytulną winiarenkę na południu Francji…_ Sanitariusze coś do niego mówili, ale nawet nie starał się ich zrozumieć. W głowie miał arabskie piszczałki, harmonijkę i skrzypce, które w dalszym ciągu tulił do siebie podstarzały marynarz. W piersi dudniły bębny. Tancerka wirowała bez końca, sypiąc na głowy gości srebrzyste konfetti.

 

 

**koniec**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
